rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolan Gaira
Backstory Rolan grew up in a middle-class family. He was always social, but he never really found things interesting. Then, when he was accepted into Signal academy, he found his passion of building devices for use in combat. His talents and passion have earned him his nickname, 'Gears'. While he was new at Signal, he meet two of his closest friends, Jr. Azulon and Messer Danam. During his last year as a student at Signal, he perfected his design for his Artificial wings, which were designed to complement his weapons, discussed later in this page. After finding out about this, Beacon sent him an invitation to join the academy, which he accepted. Appearance Rolan is lightweight and of average height. One of the reasons why his weapons and wings work so well to him is because he is lightweight. He has bright orange hair and friendly brown eyes. He loves the color scheme of light blue with dark gray, so practically everything he wears is in that color scheme. He never walks anywhere when he could fly, using his artificial wings for transport. Personality Growing up, Rolan was always the kind of kid who had a nice word for everybody. He is also somewhat competative, finding great joy in testing himself against others. However, if someone hurts his friends, he won't forgive them easily. In general, he is a friendly, optimistic, and supportive character. Rolan is also a bit of a jokester, sometimes teasing his friends and laughing about it. He doesn't mean any harm by it. Weapons and Abilities *Wings: Rolan uses his Dust-powered artifiicial wings to outmanuever his foes and stay out fo their range, as well as thrusting in rapidly for an incredibly fast attack. The wings were designed to utilize powerful dust crystals as their energy, so he always keeps a large supply as a power source. If he weighed more, he'd need more Dust, and vice versa. His wings function using the same technology used in the airships of Vale. They allow for a variable amount of speed, and they are controlled based off of the muscle movement in his back. He can also, for the sake of convenience, collapse his wings in to a backpack-like form, as otherwise getting through doorways would be a rather arduous task. *HABUs: For offensive purposes, he uses a pair of HABUs for both melee and ranged combat. His wings were specifically designed with the cannons in mind, so that he can completely negate any recoil from using the powerful cannons. He can fire different types of shot, ranging from normal, to a smokescreen, to something similar to a flashbang. The blade also works well with the wings, allowing him to do a lunge attack where he shoots forward with the wings and lunges with the blade. *Physical Strength: Due to his lightweight form and training in his specific modes of cambat, Rolan's physical strength is quite low. He depends mainly on his wings and HABUs in combat, for without them he is largely ineffective. Trivia *I spent a while trying to think up a name for him, then I just combined two names that some characters had from MAR . Roleplays *First Day *Old Times Category:Raga's Gubbins Category:Raga's Characters Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Male Category:3rd Gen